The Past and Future of Empire Day
by Wolfmankiller15
Summary: The day Ezra never wanted to talk about, and is never in a good mood even when he is near her, Sabine the one day of the year turned to two days, will it ever end for him or will pain just keep on coming his way and growing to the point of no end. (EzraXSabine) The story has an AU with Always Two There Are episode where Ezra and Sabine almost lost something need to read to know...
1. The Tower of The Past

**Declaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the cheaters all credit goes to Disney I hope you all like the Story and please review it will help me out and I can't wait if you all like it please tell me thank you all for reading the story.**

Three years and two days ago Kanan the master of the young Ezra Bridger died. The worst part of it was that his death was the day after Ezra's birthday. The day Ezra lost his parents. The day the Empire took over. The day it all started and war broke out. Every year around the same time and day Ezra wasn't himself for the four years he was part of the crew, he gets sad and supper quiet and talks to no one. There were only three that knows why this is and that is counting himself. The three were Sabine, Kanan, and himself until the day of Kanan's death. The rest of the crew has no idea why he is like this, or that tomorrow is his birthday.

Ezra left the Ghost around mid-day without anyone seeing, or so he thought, Sabine was the only one to see and know he left. The rest of the crew all thought that he was in his master's room but they were wrong. About two hours after Ezra had left Sabine decided that she would go after him and told the crew.

"Hey guy I'm heading out for a little bit" Sabine told the crew.

"Can I ask where too and how long" The captain of the ship asked.

"I'm going to help a friend in need of comfort and it will be almost two to three days" Sabine told her.

"And what about Ezra he needs all of us, you know what time of year it is and he needs all of us now to help him not a friend" Hera said a little mad at what she heard.

"Sorry but first off everything I'm about to do for a "FRIEND" is all for Ezra so I'll be out for a little okay" Sabine said with anger in her voice.

Hera looked little confused and mad at the same time and then let her go "go help your "FRIEND" then" Hera said and that through justed looped in her head as she just stared at the floor of the ship.

Night started to fall over the tower but not just a tower the tower that Ezra had grown up in after his parents were taken from him at the age of seven. The Tower the ghost crew found him in four years ago. Sabine started to come up to the tower with some camping supplies and set up her camp under the tower. Ezra left the ship without a sound and went straight for his tower. When he got there he started with lightsaber forms I through VII and went through them all over and over again, until he got hungry and tired. Then he went in the tower for the first time in almost three years and took out his supplies and made something to eat. The only way he saw himself being able to handle this...is if he goes over what he was drilled on and instruct on in the way of the force and the Jedi way. As he ate and watched the sun set he got into a meditating position and stared to meditate until he felt something, a familiar force signature it was... it was Sabine she was coming up on him and it felt weird she was...was worried about him. He got up and walked outside to find her with his eyes closed.

"Not now Sabine I just want to be alone right now please just go back to the ship" he said as calm as he could because at this moment he was feeling mad and sad but was calm all at the same time.

"No you need a friend right now, not just yourself so I'm here and I'm here to stay because I'm the only other person close to you that knows not only that tomorrow is your birthday... but it is also... the day... the day your parents were taken from you" Sabine said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Sabine it is okay I just want to be alone please" Ezra said with comfort in his voice.

"Please just let me in and let me help you through this I know it is... hard but you don't have to do this alone you have us Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and... and you have me", she said with a smile at the end of what she said.

"Look all I need right now is to be by myself and I know that in my heart... but if you feel like I need a friend then... okay... okay you can stay but you have to stay in the tower with me because I don't want you out here by yourself okay" he said with calm and understanding in his voice.

At this point and time all that happened was... her running over to him and embracing him, and him doing the same with her. Their eyes locked in each other's, the deep blue of his and the amber of hers never looking away from each other they stand there holding each other as she is on the tips of her toes to match his height. They stand there for almost thirty minutes. They all of a sudden she says...


	2. The Night of Love and Understanding

**Declaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the cheaters all credit goes to Disney**

Standing there for the whole time, what felt like it was days only lasted, for what was thirty minutes. All that could be said after their little quarrel was by only one of them. They both know what they want to say, and deep down... they are both saying it but only in their heads not out loud. Because they wanted to tell each other that they have feelings for each other and Sabine did not only come to keep him company, but because she was worried for her friend and she wanted to be with him, and tell him that there is in empty hole in her heart ever since that one day with the mission that almost got them killed by the two inquisitors or better known as the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister the mission was only for Zed and Sabine with the help of Chopper, but Ezra didn't want to hear Kanan and Rex fight all night so he did what he does best and join the team for the mission. Then the words were said by her Sabine started to talk and all she could say was.

"Ez… Ezra thank you… I will never… never forget this night... that will be fine with me, let me pac…" Sabine started but was cut off.

"No not you we let us pack up your little camp and go inside" Ezra told her.

As they were still so close to each other their eyes sparkle in the moonlight they stand there for almost another thirty minutes just to be close the each other. Then they started to pack up the camp both with smiles on their face. They were both in the tower now as they were sitting with each other Ezra looks down and see Sabine curled up next to him. All of a sudden he asked her…

"Bine have you had anything to eat yet" Ezra asked with a concern and worried look on his face and in his voice.

"Ya I had some food in the morning" Sabine told him

"So in other words no I haven't had anything to eat but breakfast would you like something for dinner maybe and please" Ezra asked in and way of telling her to eat.

"Well we don't have any food so... that is kind of hard to eat if we don't have the food to make dinner I'll eat in the morning okay" Sabine told him with a smile and knowing full well he has a comeback for her.

"No food to make dinner... what are you talking about I brought food to eat, and there is more than enough for two people to eat now if it was three of us that might be hard but two… well that is good now let's go get you some food please" Ezra said with calm and no worry even with what he was planning on doing this morning or maybe in the middle of the night he has not decided yet. He knows if she found out she would most not be happy.

Ezra was thinking, If she knows what I'm planning on doing she... will most likely either kill me or she will beat the shit out of me... so either way I won't be able to do what I want to. To help me overcome the death of Kanan and the almost death that came at me and her. The one thing that I can't understand is why… why is she the one to come and try to help me through this...does she like me… no she can't its not possibly. She turned me down too many times and that is the one and only reason I stopped hitting on her. That was the point when we become the best of friends and I would never change that for anything… but to be with her... that is the one and only thing that I always wanted just to be with her and now even if she is here to tell me that she wants me and she has feels for me then. That will not only break my heart but... I know that it will break her heart too... all because I need to do this... not just for me but for her and… and for Kanan. When it is all over there will be peace in the galaxy for the ghost crew. He got her food and they both went to the commons room, and they sat there and she eat and he just watch the holonet with her then they looked outside to see, the moons at the full height and looked beautiful, they stood there and the stars winked at them from the endless arch of void-black beyond the moon's corona like scattered moon dust in the sky. In places they were birthstone-blue and beautiful, all a-glitter in their heavenly finery. The ones furthest away, almost outside the span of human comprehension, were like flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness. They had a faint, silver tint and they looked like they were the distant, glittering sparks from angel fire. All of them were beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the galaxy.

"Sabine… can I ask you something?" he asked her with hope in his heart

"Ya what's up Ez" she told him back

"Well why did you co" he started but was cut off by her "If you're going to ask me why I didn't tell Hera then I want you to think on that for a sec" she told him

Ezra and Sabine stood there as he thought about what she just told him to think about. He was now lost in thought and she saw this and did nothing about it. She thought the longer he stands there and thinks about what just happen, the better of a chance she has to keep him here with her. But deep down she knows that she can't keep him with her in the long run. That made her sad to think about and she could just break down and start crying right here and now. Ezra now came back to the world and asked Sabine something that shocked her.

 **Thank you for reading what does everyone think he's going to ask her?**


	3. The Morning of Heart Break and Tears

**Declaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the cheaters all credit goes to Disney**

Sabine was standing there speechless and just looking at him, and of what he just said and asked what should she say? Should she tell him the truth, would that make him stay after all the day that she started feeling things for him was on the mission that he join on his own word. Thank the force he did because if he didn't her and Zeb would probably be dead and she would never see him again. In her head she was talking to herself why would he ask her that was it that obvious that she liked him no I hided that to well. Maybe it was because I'm here now and trying to help him it is hard to hide it right now this close to him.

"Sabine can I ask you something please" Ezra asked and pulled her out of here mind

"Ya Ez you can always ask me anything what's up" Sabine told him by answering him

"Well you know that I not only like you but I love you and… well what do you… how do you feel about me… do you like me" Ezra said with his hand behind his head nervous and all.

Sabine looked at him very shocked and took a deep breath and said only one thing

"Ezra… I… I do have some… Feelings but I don't know and I" Ezra cut her off by kissing her and when she didn't hit him he brought her in closer and they stood there kissing under the moons and stars they break apart for much needed air and that's the only reason they break apart.

"Ez what... what the… that was I have no words but I know the answer now… Ez I love you too please whatever you are thinking of please just stay here and be with me. Stay with me" before she could finish Ezra cut her off please I need to do this but if, it will make you happy I won't go okay I love you and I stay with you" Ezra told her

Ezra went inside and grabbed a fine bottle of Lothalian currant wine, the wine is a dark purple at is so dark that it could be considered black not purple, and the sight of the color of the wine reminded Ezra of the dark purple of her hair and at that point he looked up and stared at her hair.

"Ez… are you okay" Sabine asked him.

"Ya… it's… just the color of the wine is the same color of your beautify hair how it goes from the dark purple to the black on top" he told her.

"Well should we start then and after the first cup we could play a game" she told him in a sweet voice that he loves so much, and after that he went in to kiss her as she saw that she did the same thing.

They started to drink the fine Lothalian wine then they went in to play a game of Galactic Expansion and they played, the game for about an hour until Sabine said this after she won the game.

"Thank you... I… I love you, can we go to bed now" Sabine asked him

"Ya lets go to bed Lovely mando'a" Ezra said

They both went to the room in the tower and went to sleep or at lease Sabine did then Ezra got up and look at her. He started to think of her he was just next to her and she just told him she loves him too. Now he has to go they had their first kiss and he is now leaving her with a holo-disk telling her why and hoping she will listen to him.

Ezra started to record on the holo-disk through the whole recording he had a song on repeat in his head and it was "See You Again" at the end of the recording he started to sing it.

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Damn, who knew all the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here

Talking to you about another path I

Know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture

Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

At the end of the recording he started to cry and ended it with something only she would understand

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum aliit ori'shya tal'din ret'lini mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" Ezra ended and left the holo-disk on a table and left at sun rise.

When the sun came up all the way Sabine woke up and found that Ezra was not in the tower and at that point she started to break down and cry until she saw the holo-disk on the table. She picked it up and turned it on to see Ezra there he started to talk. Sabine I'm so… so sorry but... you know I have to do this, if I don't I'll never get over Kanan's death I know you can help me with my Birthday but… you can't help me with Kanan's death ... he stopped tears coming down his face the seconds later he was talking again. That is why I left I do love you so much, hell I learned mando'a just for you and... just to show you I'll give you an example of not only my love but of what I know in mando'a. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur now that I said that please… please don't take what I'm saying about me please because ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Sabine. Please don't come after me I need to do this on my own please and... and tell Hera. At this point Ezra was looking at the ground in the hologram but then he started to look at her and he started to sing "See You Again"

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Damn, who knew all the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here

Talking to you about another path I

Know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture

Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

Not only did Sabine start to cry at this but Ezra was crying the whole time he was singing the song. At this point they both know how lucky they are and how much love is within them. They both know no matter what they will see each other again just like the song says.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for all the good and nice reviews. The song in this story doesn't belong to me it was made by Wiz Khalifa. Sorry if you didn't like the song I put in the story or that I used it twice in the story I just think that it fits into the story.**

 **Where does everyone think Ezra went and what do you think Sabine will say to him with the fact that he did in all theory propose to her?**

 **Mando'a: this is what Ezra said in the holo-disk at the end**

 **Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - "I love you."**

 **Aliit ori'shya tal'din - "Family is more than blood."**

 **Ret'lini - "Just in case"**

 **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows**

 **Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. - "Today is a good day for someone else to die."**


	4. The Fate of the Relationship

**Declaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the cheaters all credit goes to Disney**

Ezra was off and running to the Capital City the capital of Lothal. The bustling hub of Lothal, featuring local merchants, industrial facilities, skyscrapers, and a large citizenry, but as he was running through the tall grass of the planet. He is the only one that knows where he is off to because he didn't tell Sabine in the recording that he was off to his old house. The only thing on his mind was is Sabine going to respect him and not try to find him or tell Hera that he went off and is nowhere to be found at this point and time. That is the only thing he is hoping. He has a backup plan if he is taken off the planet than someone will tell the Ghost crew where they took him. All he has planned right know is that he knows how is going to be coming for him, and it is two people he doesn't want to see and would rather give in to his anger. The only thing is he knows that if he does it will led him down the wrong path and one he got a hint of a long time ago. He never liked it and told himself he will never give in to it. Now every time he thinks of the saying his master told him that Master Yoda told his master "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." one of Master Yoda's best sayings. Ezra was think of this the whole time and now he is coming up to his old family's house. Ezra was now in his house and he got down in the quarter lotus meditation position and stared to let him fall into the cosmic force. Ezra was there for a good four hours in deep meditation talking to old Jedi masters and he was so happy because he found his master there and asked his master for his advice on what he was about to do.

"Master what do I do me and Sabine just got together and" he started but was cut off by his master "Ezra if you truly love her and I know you do I can feel the love for her in your heart you need to be with her and not try and do something that might get you killed at the start of the start of a wonderful relationship go to her that is what I think" Kanan told Ezra.

"Thank you master" Ezra said then come back to the real world

As he started to get up he felt him get shot and fall to the ground but was still alive and the last thing he saw the two inquisitors the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister standing the and just laughing at him and as he blacked out he heard "we got you now little Bridger" both inquisitors said with more laughing.

Sabine was slowly walking up to the ghost as she was Hera came out and said "Ezra is gone we're going to go look for him do you want" Hera tried to get out but was stopped by Sabine "Don't even think about going and trying to find my _cyar'ika_ Ez" Sabine said to Hera.

"What do you mean by your cyar'ika?" Hera asked concerned for her because she was not away for as long as she said she would be and then calling him her sweetheart on top of that.

"What do I mean by that I mean we aren't going to going and try to find my cyar'ika I know he is safe where ever he is off to" she told Hera

"Okay can I ask one more thing please" Hera asked as Sabine shook her head and saying "yes you can what's up."

"What is up with you and Ezra are you two a thing" she asked her with a big smile on her face.

"Well what do you think I called him both my beloved and my sweetheart" Sabine said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes then" Hera said with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Hera what… why do you look so happy I would have thought you would be like furious and enraged about me… and Ezra dating even if he is being a douche and leaving me alone" she said with a hint of anger and sadness.

Ezra was being dragged out of his old house and his friend was watching the house and saw this happen, and started out after he saw this happen and is now heading to the Ghost. He was coming up to a building and it was the LothalNet comm tower E-272 which is a communications tower, located in the outskirts of Capital City that was no longer in uses for the city. The only other thing is his friend thought the Ghost would be by there but no ship was there at all. He started to worry like no one would ever know Ezra was now in the hands of the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister and he know not of where they are going to take him. At the end he started to go back to the Star Destroy that Ezra was taken to and found out that he was being moved to the planet Mustafar.

The friend then started to go and find the ghost crew he was in a panic and didn't know where to go. Until he saw the one Ezra would never stop talking about and as he saw her understood why he would never shut up about her.

 **Thank you all for reading if you have any ideas please leave a review or you can pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible and once again thank you all.**

 **Who do you think Ezra's friend is?**

 **Some more mando'a in the story**

 **cyar'ika - darling,** _ **beloved**_ **, sweetheart**


	5. UPDATE

**Hey to everyone that has read my story and likes it i'm so so so sorry my crazy life has put me off of this story for so long that even I forgot about it for a little but, i'm back now.**

This post is not a chapter but more of me wounding if anyone still wants me to keep writing it. I have many ideas in my head about it and where to take it buy it would make me feel good to know if people still want this story to be made so with that send me a PM or leave a review on this chapter... after that if people still want it then expect a new chapter coming in the future

Again really sorry for not making time for the story i hope you all had a great New Years if your from the US but, other then that...

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALWAYS


	6. The Lost and Return of a Loved One

**Declaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the cheaters all credit goes to Disney**

 **-This Chapter is longer than the last one and had been rewritten hopefully it makes better sense then the last one thank you.**

 **-This Chapter is mainly on the relationship of Ezra and Sabine in a way.**

 **-Here is the next thrilling chapter.**

 **-** _ **A small heads up this chapter contains mature content (Sex, language, and rape)… I will not tell you to not read it but i would say please if your not 18+ or of age where your from please SKIP this chapter thank you all.**_

Ezra's friend was running up the girl that Ezra could never shut up about. He was running as fast as he could because the faster he got to her the faster they could save him. He finally made it to her and stopped right in front of her as he was bending over trying to catch his breath, He tried to talk as he was catching his breath.

"You… are… Sab… ine… right…?" the man asked as he was catching his breath

"Whos asking" Sabine said in an angered and worried tone as she was still a little afraid of what her beloved new boyfriend has gone off to do.

"Im FivesI served under General Skywalker The Hero With No Fear along with Captain Rex" Fives said back along with "Rex sees a smaller Anakin in Erza, so he introduced me to him and told us that if Ezra was ever to do somthing stupid. That he should tell me so if something does happen. Even if its apart of the plan a can tell the Ghost Crew so at least his friends know where he's at, and can save him if need be"

"Are you telling me that Ezra is in danger?" Sabine asked with complete worry in her voice.

"He could be and most likely is, but is there some where we can talk with the rest of the crew?" Fives asked her

She nodded and said "follow me."

Sabine brought Fives back to the ship so they all could talk; He could then tell them what just happened to Ezra and maybe tell them what his plan is, but at the same time Ezra told Fives that if something does happen to him that he is not to tell the Ghost crew what his plan is. As Sabine and Fives started to walk up to the ship Hera came running out with a blaster at the ready and pointed right at Fives.

"Hold it Hera he's here to help is seems as if Ez has a nice back up plan so he didn't go off and get himself killed." Sabine said with a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"So his back up plan is now here so that must mean that something happened to him. Am I right?" Hera questioned the new comer.

"Well that is mostly true his plan worked and it happened just how he wanted it to except a lot sooner then he had hoped it would come. Oh and the Names Fives I served under General Skywalker The Hero With No Fear along with Captain Rex" Fives told Hera.

They all walked into the ship so they could talk and Fives could explain what happened to Erza. They all walked into the living area of the ship and sat down so they could lesin to what Fives had to say.

"Erza has taken but the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. They are going to be talking him to the planet Mustafar." Fives said and went to continue talking but Sabine was to fast for him.

"EZRA IS BEING TAKING TO THAT FUCKING EVIL PLANET." Sabine yelled out with pear anger and worry.

Hera got up and ran straight to the cockpit of the ship and started the engine up so they could head straight to Erza and save him.

"Hello there young Briger brat" the Seventh Sister said.

"What do you want you inquisitor bitch" Ezra said with anger in his voice.

"There are many things that I want, but at the moment all i really want to know is where the hell the rest of the Ghost Crew is and that little Mandalorian bitch that you like so much is." The Seventh Sister told him with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"They won't be joining us today sadly." Ezra said in a smartass way.

"Why is that" The Seventh sister said as she smacked him in the face.

"Thats simple they don't know where i am so there's no way for them to come and get me." Ezra said with a little bit of pride in himself.

"Well if they aren't coming Then I guess ill have to make you talk and tell me where they are so i can give you a little bit more motivation to join us in the fight against your little friends." the Seventh Sister said.

The inquisitor known as the Fifth Brother walks into the room and simple asks,"Is it time my sister."

"The time has come for My Brother after you... GET THIS FUCKING SHIP INTO LIGHTSPEED!" the Seventh Sister said with a calm but angry voice coming to yell at the end.

"Yes… of course Sister" the Fifth Brother mumbled under his breath.

The Fifth Brother left after a short talk with the Seventh Sister. Now all of the Seventh Sisters attention on the young Brigder and started to laugh.

"Are your ready for the fun to start" the Seventh Sister said as she ripped of Ezra's shirt and pushed a button on the all. Which made the wall to spin and show numerous torture items. The seventh Sister laughed more as she took off her helmet and turned to face Ezra.

"We can do this in three ways… the first way simple you just tell me where they are and no one gets hurt until they get here… the second you make me use this lovely items on you until you talk and, lastly the third way is well that's a surprise for you and a lot of fun for me… now it's time to pick Bridger." the Seventh Sister told him.

The Star Destroy prepared for its jump to hyperspace just as the Ghost came up to find the Destroy.

"There it is" Hera said with a smile and continued with,"we made it in time… wait no...no...no they about to jump.

"No they can't" Sabine said with tears starting to give way from her eyes.

"We'll have to go to… to Mustafar… only then can we get Ezra back."

The crew sat there not long at all as Hera told Chopper to calculate the jump to Mustafar.

"Well young Bridger what is your answer?" the Seventh Sister asked.

"Nether" Ezra said.

"If you don't pick I will" the Seventh Sister told him.

"Do your worst… you dont scare me." Ezra said with pride in his voice.

"You shouldn't have said that young Bridger." The Seventh Sister said with a smile on her face.

The inquisitor grabbed a whip that was sitting on the table that came out of the wall and spun Ezra around sand started to laugh and she whipped him in the back. Ezra screamed bloody murder as she whipped him continuously. She whipped him until blood started to run down his back and puddle on the ground. The inquisitor then ripped off his pants and boxers and grabbed a strap-on from the table.

"Are you ready to talk yet Bridger brat?" The Seventh Sister asked.

"Never" Ezra said wall in the back of his mind he is thinking of his friends and that he will go through anything for them… even if this wasn't part of the plan he knows he can't give them up for anything.

"As you wish" the Seventh Sister said with the biggest smile on her face Ezras ever seen.

The inquisitor walked up to Ezra with the strap-on and pulled his head down to meet it as she shoved it in his mouth. The second inquisitor walked in and with a big smile he pulled down his pants and spit on his dick and made it nice and wet. The Fifth Brother sprid out Ezras ass and slowly pushed his dick into Ezra's ass. Ezra let out a scream as he felt the Fifth Brothers big dick slide only the tip in to his ass. As Ezra screamed the Seventh Sister hit Ezra and yelled "Keep working and no screaming. The Fifth Brother finally got his full dick into Ezra's tight little ass and was now picking up speed after ten minutes of being nice. The Fifth Brother was now being as rough as he wanted to. Ezra screamed but with the dildo still in his mouth as to hot get hit by the Seventh Sister.

"Look at what we have here he's bleeding from his ass" The Fifth Brother told the Seventh Sister.

"That is wonderful… Oh and tell me when your about to cum so we and switch and you can make him drink all of your cum if you want." The Seventh Sister told the Fifth Brother.

As the two kept fucking Ezra in the mouth and his ass the Seventh Sister got bored and pulled out the whip angin ans started to enjoy herself but whipping the shit out of Ezra.

"It's time Sister" the Fifth Brother said

The Seventh Sister nodded and like it was a dance as they moved at the same time not missing a beat and switch spots. The Fifth Brother rammed his dick all the way down Ezras throat and let all of his cum start to flow out of him, as he fills Ezra's mouth up with his hot cum he also forced Ezra to drink it all as he was still cumming and the Seventh Sister was now pounding his little ass and whipping him like no tomorrow. They continued in the spots they held for the next thirty minutes, as the Fifth Brother was building up his cum again and was ready to let it go he told the Seventh Sister.

"Let's switch again i'm ready to blow and want to put it all in his tight ass." the Fifth Brother told the Seventh Sister and once again they did their little dance and when the Fifth Brother was in his spot he let it all out again. The Fifth Brothers cum filled Ezras ass so much that it started to pour ou of his ass even with his dick still in him.

The Captain when on the intercom "Will the Fifth brother please come to the bridge we are about to exit hyperspace."

The Fifth Brother looked down at the ground and smiled as he pulled his dick out of Ezra and walked up to his mouth and pushed the Seventh Sister out of the way

"Watch out my dick needs to be cleaned up," he told the Seventh Sister and he rammed his dick in Ezra's mouth to clean it off. Once he pulled his dick out of Ezra's mouth he pulled up his pants and left the room and the Seventh Sister now has him all to herself.

The Star Destroyer came out of lightspeed and was now nearing the planet Mustafar.

"Fifth Brother we seem to be detecting a ship coming out of light speed from behind us." The Captain said and the Fifth Brother walks up on the bridge.

"When the ship comes out of lightspeed bring it in ill see who it is." The Fifth Brother said

As the Ghost came out of light speed Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Fives all went into the Phantom and took off to land on the Ship undetected. Wall chop stayed on the Ghost and made sure it would get out so they can make their escape.

"Ok we have on shot at this Zed and Fives go to the core of the ship and plant charges me and Sabine will go find Ezra and we'll meet back here when were done… everyone ready to go save Ezra." Hera said

The whole team said all at once "READY."

The Seventh Sister was now having her way with Ezra not only by fucking hime but, now she was also naked and pleasuring herself in evey way she could where it was rideing him or just letting his dick slid in to her… but the time the Fifth Brother left and the Ghost crew was landing on the Destroyer she has felt him cum atleast four times two in her mouth and onec in both her tight ass and pussy. The Seventh Sister kept riding him as he came another two times into her pussy, when the door opened and Sabine walked in to the horror sight of her best friend and her new boyfriend under the Seventh Sister.

"EZ… EZ... EZRA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Sabine yelled as she dropped to her knees and started to cry at what she was watching.

The Seventh Sister made it worst as she yelled "OH EZRA YA JUST LIKE THAT KEEP POURING YOUR HOT CUM INTO ME."

"Bine…" Ezra started but was cut off by Sabine,"NO... YOU…. DON'T GET…. TO CALL…. ME THAT!" Sabine Yelled

"NOW LISTEN HERE I… I LOVE YOU NOT THIS BITCH ON TOP OF ME… CAN'T YOU SEE I'M LOCKED UP AND HAVE NO CHOICE TO NOT LET HER DO THIS." Ezra yelled at Sabine. Which made her look around and on the floor was a big puddle of both blood and cum, as she started to look at Ezra and she saw cum still coming out of his ass with some blood and the blood dripping off his back. Sabine then glard at the Seventh Sister amd yelled 'GET THE FUCK OFF MY CYAR'IKA EZRA!" with that Sabine pulled out her WESTAR-35 blasters and shot at the Seventh Sister who reached for her lightsaber but realized that it was in the corner of the room with her clothes. The Seventh Sister lays on the ground and looks to be dead so Sabine runs over to Ezra and frees him. Once free he grabs Sabine and holds her tight and whispers,"Thank you Bine… please don't be mad at me i love you and was about to come home to you just as they knocked me out and dragged me off."

Ezra Sabine and Hera all make their way back to the Phantom and takes off as they see the Ghost and locks on to it.

Hera yells to Chopper"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Chop calculates the jump to Lothal and jumps them home.

The crew then landed on the planet and were all safe once again. Sabine and Ezra were laying in Sabins room next to each other happy once again to be so close to each other.

"Ez…?" Sabine asked

"Ya Bine." Ezra answer.

"Do you remember what you said at the end of the holo-disk?" Sabine asked

Ezra smiled and turned her face to him as he kissed her and said "Sabine Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" and kissed her again.

Sabine smiled and said"Ezra Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" also kissing him.

"I guess we're married now" Sabine said with a smile.

"I guess so Bine." Ezra said with an even bigger smile.

Hera then came busting in and said "did i hear you two right and the two of your are now married?"

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and giggled into a kissed... each other gave no answer as they just held each other so close that they never wanted to let go of each other again.

AS they both drifted off to sleep they both said at the same time in each others arms ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.

 **Thank you all for reading if you have any ideas please leave a review or you can pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible and once again thank you all.**

 **Some more mando'a in the story**

 **cyar'ika - darling,** _**beloved**_ **, sweetheart**

 **Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - "I love you."**

 **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows**

 **I know that they have been seen in the story already but just so you don't have to go back to the chapter that I used it on.**


End file.
